Um Adeus
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Esse não colocarei Sinopse para não estragar a surpresa! Oras!


**_Atenção: Essa história se passa como o ultimo capitulo de Arquivo X onde o Mulder já descobriu metade da conspiração, onde a ultima peça do quebra-cabeças é Samantha, o Canceroso está sendo procurado, Krycek está morto, então o Sr. Spender está com os seus dias de liberdade contados._**

**Um Adeus**

**Quartel Geral do FBI**

**Washington, Capital**

**23 de Dezembro de 2000 **

**2:00 PM**

Mulder e Scully vem andando apressadamente pelo corredor do FBI, e Mulder falava:

Acho um pouco provável Scully que ele tenha entregue agora toda a pista dele – Fala Mulder sem parar de andar.

Por que Mulder você acha isso pouco provável? – Pergunta ela sem entender, Mulder para e se vira para ela para falar.

Scully eu acho um pouco provável por que um homem que passou a vida toda escondendo a verdade, agora vai abanar com a mão lá no horizonte e dizer: "Ei você ai que procura a verdade, vem aqui que eu lhe conto". Não agora que ele está com a verdade maior ainda guardada – Fala ele olhando nos olhando para os lados com uma expressão de indignação Mulder você sabe se ele não está desesperado? Pois já colocamos metade da conspiração dele exposta. – Fala Scully cruzando os braços e olhando-o com uma expressão que o instigava.

Mas Scully ele sempre acha que tem uma ultima chance. O pior é que dessa vez ele tem – Mulder faz uma cara de ódio e olha para os lados tentando conte-lo.

Mulder ele pode está desesperado, pois agora ele está só. Krycek morreu na invasão dos agentes do FBI ao prédio do sindicato, agora ele não tem mais como fugir, ele está sendo pressionado de ambos os lados, tanto do nosso como dos "aliados" dele.

Mas Scully ele ainda tem um trunfo. E esse eu sei por que ele deixou para o final por que ele sabe o que está fazendo – Fala Mulder retomando os passos.

Eles entram na sala de operações especiais e um dos agentes vem na direção deles e fala:

Vocês devem ser o agente Mulder e a agente Scully?

Sim – Responde Mulder.

Sou o agente Gates, Daryl Gates – fala o agente.

O Senhor pode me dizer o que descobriu? – Pergunta Mulder indo direto ao assunto.

Agente Mulder o homem que o senhor procura ele é muito astucioso, ele conhece grande parte dos telefones deste prédio, pois ele ligou para a secretária do falecido Diretor Assistente Walter Skinner e falou isso, a sorte é que ela nos avisou e o homem ligou logo em seguida e deixou essa mensagem:

"_Alô! Diga ao seu amigo agente Mulder que o espero para contar o que quer, em Warenhouse, no Sul de Washington, na rua 1313 o numero é 666, pois tenho um presente para o nosso ilustríssimo agente."_

Conseguiram rastrear a ligação? – Pergunta Scully.

Não. Ele tomou precaução contra isso. O mas difícil é que ele conhece os nossos métodos – Fala Gates.

O numero da Besta – Fala Mulder.

O que Mulder? – Pergunta Scully.

O Numero da casa onde ele marcou, é a isso que o agente Mulder se refere. Nós reparamos isso – Fala Gates.

Isso. Um profeta disse que o anti-cristo viria com o numero 666 escrito na sua testa – Fala Mulder botando o fone de ouvido e ouvindo novamente a fita.

Mas isso é baseado na bíblia em que ela menciona no livro apocalipse o numero da besta sendo 6. Mas acho que isso não tem nenhuma relação. – fala Scully descrente.

Outra coisa, a numero da rua – Fala Mulder desligando o fone de ouvido do gravador e apertando play e pode se ouvir: "_1313_". – Qual é Sexta-feira que todo mundo diz ser amaldiçoada? De que andar caiu o elevador daquele hotel onde morreu aquela família? Qual é o numero que a maioria das pessoas atribuem ao azar?

13 agente Mulder – Fala Gates.

Mas isso é apenas superstição – Fala Scully incrédula.

Mas acho que isso quer dizer algo, o fumacento não dá passo sem explicação – Fala Mulder sério.

O que vai fazer agora? – Pergunta Scully.

Sr. Gates prepara uma equipe, eu quero ir lá no local, já que é a chance eu quero aproveita-la – Fala Mulder.

Sim agente Mulder, eu o espero hoje a noite, é a melhor hora de agir. – Fala Gates prontamente.

Mulder sai pela porta vendo Scully seguindo-o e ela tenta argumentar:

Mulder está bem que eu disse que não era para duvidar da prova que o agente Gates tinha, e que ele podia está desesperado, mas você não vai querer se aventurar em uma loucura dessa? Isso é loucura, pode ser uma armadilha. Um homem desesperado é capaz de tudo.

Mulder sai andando pelo corredor e entra no elevador com Scully e os dois não trocam uma palavra.

**Warenhouse**

**Sul de Washington, **

**Rua 1313, nº 666**

**08:00 PM**

Um caminhão para na porta do endereço, oito agentes do FBI armados descem lentamente e vão se espalhando pelo local em duplas, eles andam em volta do velho depósito a busca de orifícios para a entrada. Mulder e Scully vão andando para trás da casa para tentar encontrar alguma porta. Eles encontram uma porta que dava em um escuro corredor, cuja a porta ficava no meio e dela se via para cada lado duas saídas para o galpão. Então Mulder e Scully se dividem e começam a andar cuidadosamente.

Mulder que pegou o corredor da direita saiu no pátio central do Galpão, Scully que pegou o lado esquerdo dobrou em um imenso corredor, ela foi andando até a saída dele que era uma sala que parecia ser da administração, ela entra na sala e pode da porta desta ver o pátio central, ela vê uma pequena escada, então ela confere e sobe essa escada, essa escada sai em uma sala e nesta sala de ferramentas ela encontra uma mulher amarrada, ela anda até a mulher e quando vai tentar desamarra-la ela sente um baque na costa e sua arma voa longe, para baixo de uma gaveta de ferramentas.

Mulder revira todo o galpão e nada consegue enxergar, até que vê a porta da tal sala, mas quando ele vai sair ele vê alguém saindo de lá, este era canceroso, mostrando um estado deplorável em que se encontrava, trazia a mulher que estava amarrada agora estava na suas mãos, não ela mais o cabelo dela e ela gritava e chorava:

Socorro Fox! Me tira daqui! Me larga! – Ela se debatia.

Calada! – O homem puxa mais ainda o seu cabelo.

Samantha! – Grita Mulder – Larga ela! Por favor!

Me salva Fox, por favor ele é maluco.

Calado os dois! – Canceroso aponta a arma – Baixe a arma – Canceroso agora coloca a arma na cabeça de Samantha – Se não eu atiro nela.

Está bem – Mulder coloca a arma no chão.

Parado FBI! – Grita Scully atrás de Canceroso ainda tonta.

Mulder pega a arma e voa para cima de canceroso que perde a arma, Samantha livra-se de canceroso e pega a arma e vai para a direção de Scully. Em quanto isso Mulder ainda no chão briga com canceroso, tentando puxar seu braço para trás para neutraliza-lo. Mas de repente um tiro surdo pode ser escutado, e canceroso tira o corpo de Mulder que estava gravemente ferido de cima dele. Scully corre na direção de Mulder para tentar socorre-lo. Canceroso levanta-se e pega a arma de Mulder e aponta para Scully e fala:

Acho que agora é a vez da adorável agente Scully – Fala Canceroso sarcasticamente.

Não – fala Samantha que atira – Acho que era a sua vez.

Scully grita a pedidos de socorro, enquanto Samantha joga a arma perto do senhor Spender o mais conhecido como canceroso, ela vai em direção a Scully que está abraçada com Mulder.

**Hospital Memorial**

**Washington, Capital**

**11:00 PM**

Scully está sentada na sala de espera juntamente com Samantha, o silêncio que havia entre elas era mortal, então Samantha resolve falar:

Será que o Fox ficara bem? – Pergunta ela.

Não sei. Pois o tiro foi em uma parte muito delicada do corpo – Fala ela secamente olhando para o chão.

Então só o médico pode dar uma previsão? – Insiste.

É. Por que é ele que está acompanhado mais de perto o caso que eu. – Responde secamente.

O Médico aparece e fala:

Dra. Scully?

Sim, sou eu. – Responde Scully.

Sou o doutor Davis. E vim avisa-la que nós terminamos a operação, a bala foi retirada, acho que não terá seqüela. Mas ainda o estado dele inspira cuidados. Pois o ferimento foi em um lugar muito delicado, pois ele fez grandes estragos internos no corpo dele, agora ele vai ficar em observação. – Fala o médico.

Posso vê-lo? – Pergunta Samantha.

Não senhorita, pois ele entrou em coma enquanto levávamos ele para a Unidade de Terapia Intensiva.

Em coma? – Pergunta Scully.

É. A saúde dele está bastante debilitada – alerta o médico e ele continua – Agora tenho que ir.

Obrigado, Dr. Davis. – Fala Scully.

Obrigado, Dr. – Fala Samantha.

De nada - Fala o médico que partia.

**Hospital Memorial **

**Washington, Capital**

**27 de Dezembro de 2000**

**08:00 AM**

Mulder ainda estava em coma, Scully está sentada em uma cadeira, que fica do outro lado do corredor, desta dá para ver através do visor Mulder deitado em sua cama, Scully passou a noite ali, ela dividia o turno de 12 horas com Samantha, e assim ocorreu durante toda a estada de Mulder na UTI até aquele dia.

Samantha chega e fala:

Como ele está? – Scully olha espantada para o lado.

Da mesma forma, nada mudou. – Fala desanimada.

Dana, por que você não pede o dia de folga para Skinner, pois você tem que dormir o dia todo e não só das oito a meia-noite como vem fazendo, está cansada. Você não agüentará trabalhar direito. – Fala Samantha preocupada.

Obrigado Samantha, mas tenho que ir para o FBI. – Fala Scully de uma forma como agradecesse a atenção.

Então tome cuidado. – Fala Samantha para Scully.

Qualquer coisa você me liga? – Pergunta Scully.

Sim. – Afirma Samantha balançando a cabeça positivamente.

Você tem o telefone? – Pergunta Scully para Ter certeza que está tudo certo.

Tenho. – Samantha mostra o cartão para Scully.

Então, Tchau. – Fala Scully já indo.

Tchau. – Fala Samantha sentando-se no sofá.

Prédio do FBI Escritório dos Arquivos X 

**Washington, Capital**

**1:00 PM**

_Dana ele acordou. – Fala Samantha emocionada do outro lado da linha._

Verdade Samantha? – Pergunta Scully emocionada.

_Verdade. E ele quer falar com você urgente. – Fala Samantha._

Comigo? – Pergunta Scully.

_Isso. Ele falou que é em particular, tanto que eu vim lhe ligar agora. – Fala Samantha._

Está bem, daqui a pouco eu estou ai. – Scully desliga o telefone.

Ela pega o seu sobretudo e a sua pasta e sai da sala apressadamente com o celular na mão avisando sua saída para o Skinner.

**Hospital Memorial** **Washington, Capital** **Minutos depois...**

Scully vem andando pelo corredor até o quarto que era de Mulder e estranhamente não viu Samantha, Scully entrou no quarto e encontra Mulder deitado e acordado esperando ela:

Olá Scully! – Fala Mulder alegre.

Olá Mulder! – Fala Scully alegre, essa senta-se na cama.

Que bom que veio. – Fala Mulder.

Foi a Samantha me ligou. Falando nela você sabe onde está Samantha? – Pergunta Scully curiosa.

Ela foi ver algumas coisas no meu apartamento para mim. – Explica Mulder.

Eu pensei que ela tinha ido buscar algo aqui no hospital para você comer – Fala Scully que depois pergunta – Por que me chamou com tal urgência?

Por que eu precisava falar com você, sobre algo. Eu estou sentido que a minha hora de morrer, está próxima. – Fala Mulder calmamente.

Mulder não fala assim. – Fala Scully assustada.

Scully deixa eu falar, depois você me diz o que acha. Minha jornada acabou, minha busca terminou, não tenho mais nada aqui. Primeiro, peço-lhe algo, acompanhe o processo de acumulo de provas, não deixe que eles esqueçam o caso. Segundo, peço-lhe que cuide de Samantha para mim, está bem? – Fala ele calmamente.

Está bem. – Responde Scully entre lagrimas.

Agora não se preocupe. Acabou. – Fala Mulder em um fio de voz.

O que acabou? – Pergunta Scully totalmente emocionada.

Os desastres na sua vida. – Fala Mulder sorrindo.

Não acabou não. Pois se você morrer Mulder, se você morrer isso para mim será um novo desastre, o pior. – Fala Scully baixinho, com um fio de voz.

Obrigado Dana. Por ter sido minha amiga, por ter confiado em mim, por ter me tornado honesto, por ter sido atenciosa comigo, por ter sido carinhosa comigo, por ter me acompanhado até aqui, até o fim – Mulder fala emocionado e abraça Scully – Se não fosse por você eu não teria chegado onde cheguei, eu não teria encontrado Samantha, você e Samantha são as únicas pessoas que se importam comigo nessa vida toda. Acho que agora eles podem dar os Arquivos X como encerrados, até vir outro maluco a procura de provas. – Fala Mulder sorrindo.

Mulder, você não vai morrer, eu tenho certeza. – Fala Scully emocionada.

Scully, Eu te amo. – Fala Mulder.

Eu tambem te amo. – Fala Scully.

Os dois se beijam, carinhosamente, como se fosse um beijo final, um beijo de adeus.

Scully a Samantha, foi avisar que eu vou morrer. Contei para ela que a amava, pedi para ela não abandona-la, pedi para ela lhe entregar algo, algo que eu disse onde estava e ela irá entrega-la. Algo que eu dou de coração e fique com você. – Fala Mulder como em um fio.

Está bem. – Scully chora e Mulder a abraça.

Eu te amo. – sussurra ele no ouvido dela.

Eu tambem te amo. – ela responde.

Ela beija a testa de Mulder e ele fecha os olhos e a imagem da vida dele passa rapidamente, como flashes diante dos olhos. Mulder morre ali nos braços de Scully.

**Cemitério Judaico**

**Sul de Washington**

**28 de Dezembro de 2000**

**08:00 AM**

O Caixão do Mulder está ao lado da cova aberta, na parte coberta onde estavam os familiares na primeira fila podia se ver Samantha, ao lado de Samantha estava Scully, que olhava de forma triste para o caixão. De repente Samantha vira-se e fala:

O Fox deixou isso para você e dá para você. – Samantha passa uma caixinha azul para Scully.

Obrigado Samantha. – Disse Dana pegando a caixa e abrindo.

Ele falou que é para você lembrar dele. – Fala Samantha secando as lagrimas.

Quando Scully abre a caixa tinha uma aliança, estranhamente está tinha uma coisa escrita nela, gravado no rosto da aliança, que era "The X files" (Arquivo X) e dentro dela tinha escrito "Fox Mulder", Scully deu um sorriso e um filme possuindo todos os bons momentos passados por eles, passa em sua mente, como ele lhe ensinando a jogar baiseball, ele avançando em seu sorvete (O Antinatural 6ª Ano), ele abrindo a tubulação da pia todo molhado (Rush – 7ª Ano), ele simulando um crime para Scully o crime que aconteceu na casa a suas causas e efeitos (Rush – 7ª Temporada), ele envolvido pêlos braços dela na floresta. (Homens Mariposas – 5ª Ano), ele falando que a amava (Triangle – 6ª Ano), ele a abraçando (Lembranças Finais – 4ª Ano), ele e ela presos em uma pedra em um lago (O Monstro do lago – 3º Ano), o surpresa de aniversario que ele fez para ela (Lapso de Tempo – 4º Ano), ele levando entregando a sua correntinha com um sorriso no rosto (Por um Fio – 2º Ano), ele acordando no leito do hospital (Fim de jogo – 2º Ano), ele abraçado com ela para aclama-la (Quando a Noite Cai – 1º Ano) e ele sentado na sala do FBI quando ela o viu pela primeira vez (Episódio Piloto – 1º Ano.).

Essa cenas que vinham na sua mente passavam como raios, como um sonho, até que ela despertou e viu o caixão do seu parceiro descer lentamente, ela olha para sua mão está com o anel enfiado em seu dedo, ela vê o caixão cumprir o seu ritual, Samantha vai e joga os três primeiros punhados de terra sobre o caixão, Scully acompanha aquilo de forma triste, Samantha joga as flores, e vai até Scully que levanta-se e joga tambem, e se vai.

**Prédio do FBI **

**Washington, Capital**

**10:00 AM**

A Porta está trancada, Scully pega a chave e abre a mesma, ao abrir parece que um vento gelado sai da mesma, um vento de saudade e tristeza, ela entra na sala e vê as duas caixas depositada sobre ela, abarrotada de coisas, uma está escrito "Fox Mulder" e a outra "Dana Scully". Scully olha em volta da sala e começa chorar, viu que o sonho tinha terminado, que tudo estava acabado, que tudo tinha sido deixado, Scully tira a ultima coisa que restava ainda de sua arrumação, era aquele pôster, neste que estava escrito "I Want you Believe", Scully via uma lembrança a cada adesivo tirado. Ela pega o pôster, enrola e o coloca em meio as suas coisas.

A Secretaria de Skinner entra na sala e fala:

Meus pêsames agente Scully. – Fala ela.

Obrigado. – Triste.

Aqui está o papel de sua demissão assinado pelo diretor Assistente Skinner, foi um prazer trabalhar com a senhora. – Fala a secretaria.

Obrigado mais uma vez. – Fala Scully.

Já está tudo pronto? Pois eu vim pegar as chaves. – Fala ela.

Já está sim. – Scully dá a sua ultima olhada naquela sala e ver os arquivos, tudo já no plástico, denunciando o seu fechamento definitivo, ela pede para a mulher. – Me ajude com uma dessas caixas, Por favor.

Sim. Claro. – Fala a secretaria pegando uma delas.

Ao passar pela porta Scully tira a placa que tinha o seu nome e o de Mulder, ela pega a chave coloca na fechadura e pega na maçaneta, ela olha tudo que pertencia a aquela parte da sua vida que ficou para trás e fecha a porta onde um ruído surdo dela sendo fechada pode ser escutado ecoando no corredor.

**Residência de Samantha Mulder**

**Chilmark, Maryland **

**9 Anos depois**

Um carro para em frente a casa de Samantha e Scully desce do carro e vai até a porta e bate, Samantha abre a porta.

Olá Dana! – Fala Samantha.

Olá Samantha! – Fala Scully.

O Que faz aqui? – Pergunta Samantha estranhando.

Vim trazer o seu presente para o bebê – Fala Scully entregando o embrulho.

Não precisava vir até aqui para entregar isso. – Fala Samantha emocionada.

Claro, adorei saber da noticia. – Fala Dana feliz.

Está bem Dana, eu entendendo. – Fala Samantha compreensiva.

Como vai você? Como vai a criança? – Pergunta Scully referindo-se ao Bebê que Samantha esperava.

Eu vou bem e ele tambem. Só tem três meses, o médico disse que ele vai nascer por volta de outubro. – Fala Samantha feliz.

Que bom. Agora preciso ir. Tchau Samantha, se cuida. – Fala Scully.

Tchau Dana. – Fala Samantha.

Scully desce a pequena escada da varanda e vai andando até o carro e parte nele.

**Cemitério Judaico**

**Sul de Washington**

**2 dias depois**

Scully está em pé olhando a sepultura do companheiro onde nela está escrito:

"_Fox Mulder, faleceu em 28 de Dezembro de 2000. Amigo, filho, irmão e companheiro amantíssimo que morreu lutando pela verdade."_

Scully vai até mais perto da sua lapide e coloca as flores e pensa – Você faz falta viu. – E levanta-se e sai andando pelo cemitério que a imagem vai ampliando e a musica que podemos ouvir de fundo é bem triste e sentida (digamos que é aquela da cena de quando a nave sobe no Ártico e Mulder fica olhando e Scully caída na neve.), neste momento algumas inscrições começam a passar.

"_Samantha teve dois filhos Fox e Dana, casou-se e passou a Ter uma vida normal. Como se nada tivesse acontecido. O inquérito feito pelo FBI depois das provas apresentadas por Mulder antes da sua morte resultou na troca de todos os homens que dominavam altos cargos, mesmo assim coisas erradas ainda acontecem nos bastidores, agora a uma nova conspiração com outros homens._

_Scully após largar o FBI começou a lecionar Física na Faculdade de Maryland, nunca mais entrou no prédio do FBI, não casou e morreu em 2014, de circunstancia desconhecida. Seu corpo está enterrado hoje no cemitério Judaico no mesma cova de seu parceiro, este foi o ultimo pedido de Mulder e o ultimo pedido de Scully._

_O Homem em 2030 fez o primeiro contato dele com uma outra raça, de forma em que toda a humanidade acompanhou o contato via TV, o homem disse frases bastante conhecidas: "Um pequeno passo para um homem e um grande passo para todas as raças do universo."_

**Este texto abaixo foi um dos textos que encontramos no diário da Agente Scully, parece ter sido tirado de uma musica.:**

Por um segundo da sua vida 

_Fala que é verdade,_

_Espera por um sinal _

_E completamente eu desejo de você,_

Seu coração há um segredo 

_Uma promessa do que é,_

_Ou mais que isso_

_Justo um segundo do seu tempo_

_Qualquer um quer ter _

_Um sabor de qualquer outro_

_E completamente eu desejo a partir de você,_

_De ofertar o mundo_

_Quando eu posso resistir_

_Algo mais que isso_

_Resulta – Acreditar em magica,_

_Resulta – Acreditar em sonhos,_

_Resulta – Acreditar no impossível_

_Nunca que bem quis aparecer _

_Para olhar, cheirar, saborear, tocar, ouvir_

_Mas nunca se isso for pelo menos real _

_Para isso segundos da sua vida_

_Fale se pelo menos é verdadeiro_

_Em qualquer lugar alem_

_E completamente eu desejo de você,_

_Seus lábios escondem um segredo_

A promessa de um beijo 

_Senão somente mais que isso_

Justo um segundo da sua vida 

_Qualquer um quer ter_

_Um sabor de qualquer outro_

_E completamente eu desejo a partir de você,_

_De ofertar o mundo_

_Quando eu posso resistir_

_Algo mais que isso_

_Resulta – Acreditar em magica,_

_Resulta – Acreditar em sonhos,_

_Resulta – Acreditar no impossível_

_Nunca que bem quis aparecer _

_E nunca realmente entenderá_

_O que qualquer meio-termo_

_Um outro segundo da minha vida _

_Não saber se pelo menos é verdadeiro_

_Resultado – Acreditar em nada_

_E completamente eu desejo de você _

_Sussurrar-me o segredo_

Sussurrar-me nesse ponto e 

_Sempre alguma coisa _

_Algo mais que isso._

**FIM**

**_Agradecemos a toda a equipe da 20th Century Fox, da 1013 e a toda a equipe de Arquivo X._**

**_Está obra foi baseada no diário da Agente Dana Scully, que foi lido e atenciosamente escrito por Chris Carter._**

**Em: 13 de Outubro de 2035**

**Nome da Autora –** Ana Julia Silva Fortinho (Dana K. Mµlðë®)

**Data – **17/01/2000

Atenção – Essa obra é apenas ficção e não foi baseada em casos reais.

**Agradecimentos: **_Gostaria de agradecer ao Alfredo, meu amigo, a Camilla, a Kessia Nina, que me inspirou com algumas de suas fanfics como tambem a Juliana X e a _DN_ Scully, gostaria de agradecer ao Marcio Coelho que é super atencioso comigo e me atura de mais. Gostaria de agradecer ao Bruno meu namorado que deixou um tempo para eu poder escrever essa fanfic, gostaria de agradecer a você que leu, e a todos aqueles eXcers shippers e não shippers pois somos nós os fãs que fazemos Arquivo X ser o que é. Gostaria de agradecer a todos que sempre mandam e-mail com sua opinião. Obrigado a paciência. Veleu! _


End file.
